There are some projection display devices (projectors) having a function (so called an electronic zoom function) of changing the projection range so as to enlarge or reduce the image to be projected on a projection surface using image information instead of using lenses.
As such a projection display device provided with the electronic zoom function of this type, there has been proposed a device which performs conversion to an enlarged or reduced projection range when the user displays an operation screen (On-Screen Display (OSD) image), and then operates keys inside the operation screen to select either one of enlargement (wide angle) and reduction (telephoto) (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-246306 (Document 1)).
Further, there are some projection display devices distributed in the market which display a target scope in a projection image in response to the user performing a key operation on a remote control, move the target scope in response to the user operating another key (a direction key), and then perform the conversion to the enlarged or reduced range centered on the target scope in response to the user operating still another key (an electronic zoom key).
However, in either of the cases, the number of operations by the user is large, and the operation required to change the projection range is cumbersome.
Moreover, since it is required to display the operation screen in the configuration of Document 1, it becomes unachievable for the user to continue image appreciation.
Further, in the configuration in which the user operates the target scope with direction keys, although there is an advantage that the user can change the desired area to the projection range, the number of times of operation increases accordingly, and at the same time, a variety of keys such as up, down, right, and left keys are required, which also makes the operation cumbersome. Further, there are some cases in which the operation of moving the target scope to the central position of the enlargement or reduction is difficult for the user unfamiliar with the operations of the remote control, which also increases the number of times of operation, and thus the time required for the operation is increased.
Therefore, in the configuration of the related art, it is difficult to easily and promptly make the change to the desired projection range while continuing the image appreciation.